


Of Papas & Polysemy

by redscudery



Series: Scudery's Saturday Night Fic Fest [29]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Crack, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, Married Mary Morstan/John Watson, Possible Johnlockary, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redscudery/pseuds/redscudery
Summary: John Watson wants to be a good parent. He's also tragically ignorant of some contemporary slang.





	Of Papas & Polysemy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amythe3lder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amythe3lder/gifts).



> Amythe3lder was funny on Twitter and made me do it. Everyone should rain blessings down upon her.
> 
> "Polysemy" means "multiple meanings." It also has the word "poly" in it. Hurr durr durr.

 

When you Google “How to be a father”, it only turns up sperm banks and appallingly serious articles. John Watson knew he’d be an all right dad, some days, but he wasn’t sure he could be the type of father the Telegraph and mothering.com seem to want him to be.

“You’re using the wrong terminology,” Sherlock said, emerging from the kitchen. “Try ‘daddy’.”

“Bit twee, isn’t it?” John ran his hand through his hair.  “Also, I didn’t ask you.”

“I can hear you thinking from here. I need quiet.”

“Quiet is why I’m here…I don’t know why I thought it’d be better.” John typed “how to be a daddy” into Google.

He wasn’t expecting the results—but this. This type of parenting he could do.

 

“Well, hello you,” Mary said, when he came in. “Don’t you look dashing! This is much better than the mustache stage,” she continued, kissing him.

“It’s the strangest thing,” he said. “I’ve never met so many friendly young men in my life.”

“Really?” Mary said, arranging her features into an interested expression. Her phone beeped.  

“And … one called me ‘daddy’.”

“Just out of thin air?”

“Yeah. ‘Hey, daddy,’ he said. “It was surreal.”

“Maybe he thought you were someone else.” Mary said.

“I suppose. I need a drink,” he said.

**Don’t tell him -SH**

**_I would never -MW_ **


End file.
